SNST: Family Ties
by KieranK
Summary: Four seemingly unrelated kids meet up at Beacon and behind the pranks and friendly fights lies a sinister truth. Beacon as well as their newest problem children had better get ready for the craziest years of their life. OC Team
1. Prologue

Sandie rolled quietly out of bed and mechanically got herself ready for another day of work. Despite her tired state, she was readily able to get herself washed and dressed before she cooked herself breakfast. Stealing a quick glance at the clock, she rinsed her plate and cutlery and then grabbed everything she needed.

She strolled through the empty streets of early morning Vale, humming to break the eerie silence. The mist of the morning was lifting and she could see a few early risers emerge from their homes.

She quickened her pace, not particularly eager to be arriving late. Ignoring the scenery that she'd become accustomed to, she walked briskly in a b-line towards her workplace: a small cafe that seemed to be a hotspot for the Valean students from Signal or Beacon.

She walked in, the chime of the door annoying her, same as every morning.

"Morning guys." She said, catatonically as she half waved at all her colleagues.

Their reply was a chorus of mornings back at her.

She made her way to the back and opened her locker, changing into her surprisingly comfortable work clothing before shoving her stuff into it and locking it.

"Work mode on." She muttered, hyping herself up as she shook the tiredness away.

* * *

Nickel yawned and stared through the window into the dark blue that extended for miles and miles. Water wasn't really something he liked, but seeing under the surface of the sea was something that fascinated him.

Of course, being a stowaway on a cargo ship from Mistral probably wasn't the best setting, but he'd have to make do wouldn't he.

"I wonder if it's as peaceful as it looks." He muttered, watching attentively as fish slowly swam through the liquid as if there wasn't anything to stop them from doing what they wanted.

As he looked at ocean, he realised that it was getting lighter and lighter. Then suddenly, a large wall blocked his view of the ocean and told him that the ship was docking.

 _Time to get moving._

He stood and looked over all the products. He cursed himself for not doing this earlier and deciding that he'd just go with the flow this time. He climbed over the doors and as they opened, dropped onto the vehicle beneath him. He hadn't expected to be met with only two faunus workers.

"Uh, hi?" He said awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

The two workers stared at him for an eerily long time until one shrugged and walked off with his box.

"Did you take anything?" The second one asked, his tone bored and indifferent.

"No, I don't want nor need any of this."

"Alright. We never saw you."

He turned and helped out his co-worker as Nickel stayed fixed in place, taken by surprise.

He moved when he saw another vehicle arriving and did his best to stay hidden as he sneaked through the docks and into the bustling city of Vale.

* * *

Sangria grinned as he sat on the sofa, a packed suitcase at his feet accompanied by an almost bursting rucksack. A plate was on the small coffee table in front of him and another behind him on the dining table. As he stood up he grabbed his plate and turned, only to find his mum standing there in pajamas.

"Morning, Mum." He said with a grin. "There's some bread and that apricot jam you love so much."

His Mum, Carmenere (Also known as Carmen), simply stared at her son, stuck between shock and pride.

"You should do this more often." She answered with a simple smile as she sat down. She eat her breakfast quickly, despite the small talk she and her son made.

"By the way, do you need me to drive you or are you gonna make your own way?" She asked, wiping her mouth and riding herself of the excess jam.

"Koral is coming over to pick me up in a bit." He answered, ignoring the knowing smirk that now adorned his mother's face.

She simply gave Sangria a quick peck on the forehead and waved back as she went back to bed. Sangria smiled and grabbed his stuff before slipping out of the front door and into the bland weather of downtown Vale.

 _I miss Vacuo sometimes._

Having left a couple hundred lien, he counted what he had left. Only 78 lien

"Ugh, I'll need to change shifts too." He muttered as he put away his money.

After a few minutes, a small silver car stopped in front of the house. Sangria walked over to it, popping the boot open and sliding his stuff next to Koral's.

He got into the shotgun and gave Koral a kiss.

"Off we go!" She said, far too excited.

"Why are you so excited to go to school?" Sangria asked, chuckling as he put on his seatbelt and got ready for the wild ride ahead.

* * *

Teal's jolted awake as she felt her head hit the window of the bus.

"Ow, goddammit." She said, rubbing her head. The moving landscape wasn't one she recognised as she looked through the glass she'd hit her head on.

 _I'm on Sanus._ She thought, resisting the urge to squeal in delight. Of course, she had arrived the day before, but now it was sinking in.

The bus came to a halt and everyone piled out as the driver, and a few nice passengers who helped out, unpacked everyone's luggage. Teal grabbed her suitcase and walked away eagerly as her suitcase rolled behind her. She stumbled through the bustling crowd, apologising profusely every time she bumped into someone until she realised that no one actually cared. She felt overwhelmed. It was so different from the peaceful farm she had grow up on and the quiet town that was a half hour walk from the farm seemed almost like a ghost town compared to the never ending hum of Vale. Finally arriving at the pick up area for the hopeful Beacon applicants, she noticed that it was distinctly empty. Panic washed over her.

 _Oh no. I missed it!_

She was shocked out of her panic by a young boy. He had unruly black hair that looked like he'd walked out of a shower and then shaken it dry and his dark grey, almost black, eyes seemed surprised and intrigued.

"Why are you here so early?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Teal felt her cheeks flush at his intense gaze as she stuttered a quick answer.

"I- uh, I'm not from Sanus… I don't really know what time it is either." She admitted, shuffling awkwardly on the spot, unsure of what to say or do.

"Sanus? Why not call it Vale."

"Habit, sorry."

"No problem. So, for your information, you've got almost three hours to waste before the airships actually dock, let alone for when they leave for Beacon."

Teal's expression brightened at his comment. She was ecstatic that she could explore the city. It was very different from the capital of Mistral which was much calmer. Well at least in the academy and upper layers. She had never dared venture lower down. The guy chuckled as he held out his hand.

"You seem happy about that. The name's Recon by the way, you?"

Teal flushed again, this time in embarrassment as she shaked his hand quickly.

"Teal, nice to meet you too."

* * *

 **Hey guys, prologue of my second fanfic. Just a quick note, I'm going to be using the A/Ns to explain a few things about the characters and teams, but after that they'll get shorter.**

 **I actually only recently got into RWBY, but I binged the whole thing and got a bunch of ideas for teams. And a week ago I was on my computer, working on another story when I thought** _ **Hey, why not write a fanfic.**_ **So here I am.**

 **Now the prologue is pretty much just an intro to the main four.**

 _ **And yes, I have plans for Recon.**_

 **So, the story will start next chapter.**

 **For the first few chapters I'm gonna be asking some stuff from readers but I have most of the late story planned out. And my first question to you is** _ **should I keep the initiation in the emerald forest or do something different? The relics will be different, I'm just asking about the location.**_

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **FulmenFloga** **, out!**

 _ **And see ya next time!**_


	2. Ch1: Day 1

Sandie let out a sigh of relief as she sunk into the armchair in the break room. The hum of the coffee machine was the only noise in the otherwise silent room. Sandie was happy that she finally got some time to herself. It had been a rough morning with more than a few interesting customers. Luckily, her shift was over and she could now get ready in peace for Beacon. The airships didn't drop for another hour or so, but she needed to be fully prepared. She was pulled from her musings as the door opened with a creak.

"Hey Sandie."

The curly mass of green hair told her who it was, despite their insistence to not look at her.

"Hey Fern. Isn't your shift now?" She asked, curious.

"About that." He said, grinning sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could take my shift?"

Sandie resisted the urge to facepalm at her friend's behaviour.

"If it's a date again. No." She answered, almost sniggering as he deflated visibly. He was always doing this, moving shifts for his dates. It's a wonder he ever got paid.

Grabbing her coffee, she slipped out of the break room, but not before adding:

"Oh and get ready for Beacon instead. Bunch of cute girls there."

Going to get locker, she avoided her bosses. It wasn't unheard of to be asked to help out even if it wasn't your shift. Arriving, she unlocked it and got changed into her far more comfortable regular clothes. That is, a t-shirt, a simple jumper, a deep brown leather jacket and cargo pants. She sauntered out of the back rooms and left the cafe, politely saying goodbye to her colleagues.

The fresh(-ish) air and the hustle and bustle of Vale's center gave Sandie a boost of energy. The familiar setting put her easily at ease as she made her way to her home.

* * *

Nickel groaned in annoyance at the crowds that he was slowly making his way through. He wasn't used to these kinds of crowds, and honestly he didn't plan on getting used to them any time soon.

Not only was the incessant hum of the city almost deafening to his enhanced hearing, but the people bumping into him out of pure disdain for him being a Faunus didn't help matters.

Maybe he could find an alleyway, some kind of back way to the airship's drop area. He spent the next few minutes scanning through the crowds for alleys or anything similar.

He struck gold when he saw some guy slip into a small side road, between houses, that connected two of the main streets in Vale. He pushed through the crowd slowly until he made it to the side road. Slipping into it he sighed happily at the peacefulness of the small alleyway. The familiar patter of water droplets on the ground and the slight shadow on one side. Nickel sat there and stared up at the sky. He still had about two hours before the airship's dropped and then he'd be in the safety of Beacon.

 _Well, I'll have to wait it out._

He picked up footsteps and a whimper as the thought crossed his mind. Waiting would have to, ironically, wait until he'd finished investigating whatever he'd heard. He stood up and walked towards the sound at a normal speed. He didn't want anyone running away.

He walked for a couple of minutes before turning a corner and stumbling upon the scene he'd heard. A blue haired kid surrounded by three older girls. Faunus, by the looks of things.

"So…" He said, drawing in pretend boredom. "Watcha doing here?"

He had to force himself to not snigger as one of them whirled around.

"Piss off, not your business."

"Ooh, tetchy. Must be bad. Can I join in?"

The dog faunus, at least he thought so, raised an eyebrow.

"In what? Beating up the kid?"

This time, Nickel did facepalm.

"Don't just admit it like that, idiot."

The bat faunus said sighing at the idiocy of her camarades? Acolites? Eh, who cares.

"Beating up? Sure." Nickel answered with a smirk. "But it won't be the kid." He finished, grabbing the long staff he'd had on his back since the beginning.

The three girls grinned as they took their own weapons, readying themselves for a fight.

* * *

Sangria got out of the car hurriedly. He wasn't sick per say, but Koral's driving wouldn't leave anyone feeling normal.

"You're sure you didn't just scare them into giving you a license?"

"How about I scare you into shutting up?"

Koral may have been teasing, but she may not and Sangria was never quite sure which was which. Sangria gave a defeated shrug and Koral decided to bask in her victory by plopping her ass on a bench and telling Sangria to unpack.

As Sangria slaved away taking out the ridiculous amount luggage from her boot and then taking his own modest suitcase.

"Why didn't you leave any of this at your dorm? Why would you need this much for two months off school?"

The moment he said it, Sangria realised his mistake because he had just launched Koral into a long debate about fashion. And it wouldn't end anytime soon. Not with the tattered jeans and oversized hoodie he wore. He'd get lectured and then he'd probably have to change.

As Sangria mentally whined about his own situation, Koral had already begun her speech. However it was cut short by the sudden flow of new students coming in.

And then, she remembered a pretty important detail.

"Hey Sangria? What time is it?" She asked slowly.

"Uh, 2:20pm roughly. Why?"

She didn't answer as she grabbed all her stuff at lightning speed, gave Sangria a quick peck and ran off.

Sangria gave a simple and shocked answer at her rushed departure.

"... Okay then."

* * *

That was until he felt something hit him in the side and he slammed onto the was enamored with this guy.

Not in a crush kinda way, though he was kinda cute, but more in a this guy's so cool way. She had found out only a little during their hour or so of conversation but what she had found out was pretty epic. He was apparently the heir to the largest weapons manufacturers on remnant and she was 90% sure that his family had made her own weapon. Not that it was a complicated one. She'd also found out that he was more of the business type and preferred diplomacy to violence, but was attending Beacon because his father was worried and he wanted to lessen the already heavy burden of being C.E.O. of a major corporation.

Recon, himself, was quite amused by the green haired wonder. She seemed to be kind of hectic but he'd found that he just had to make sure to match his train of thought to her's. Which also happened to be going about five times faster. He briefly wondered what her semblance would be like, but that thought got lost in the cloudy trail of his thoughts.

Their conversation definitely kept them both interested and occupied for the remainder of the time. When Teal finally took the closest thing to a break she could, she scanned the hall and realised just how many new people there were.

Recon didn't seem as surprised though, as he was paying more attention to his surroundings than Teal. She felt a shiver though as she ducked and avoided a flying hammer.

 _What in the…_

The hammer slammed into some guy across the hall and a grey haired guy walked in nonchalantly as three girls ran away. One distinctly weaponless.

Well, this is day 1 I guess.

* * *

 **Hey guys, chapter 1 out!**

 **It's kinda short and I'm not sure about the pacing and I probably need to find a beta-reader.**

 **But this is it.**

 **The initiation will be in Ch3, but could you _please_ review and tell me if I should keep it in the Emerald Forest!?**

 **Starting next chapter I'll be explaining the origins of the main four and possibly the _support_ team, so look forward to that I guess. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **FulmenFloga out!**

 **And see ya next time**!


	3. Ch2: Already Fighting?

Sandie stared blankly at the chaos unfolding in front of her. She didn't really know what to think of it, nor did she really want to think about it.

She'd arrived only a few minutes ago and already she felt the urge to smack the shit out of whoever started this.

 _And maybe some other people._

Though, how about we go back a little to get the full picture.

 _Sandie stood in front of her mirror, in the same clothes as before but with a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder and a suitcase by her side._

 _She left the small apartment that she'd called home for almost a year now to go to Beacon where she would become a Huntress. A real one!_

 _Walking through the crowds of Vale was even more annoying than usual now that she was lugging a rifle and luggage that would last her a month, even without cleaning._

 _She struggled through the crowds until she finally arrived at the area where Beacon students were all gathered. It seemed relatively normal and now that she was free of her luggage, the Beacon people weren't touching her rifle, she could move more easily._

Now, after having made her way through the crowd, she could see two guys shaking hands and three girls on the floor around them.

"Oi! You two! What the fuck do you think your doing!?" She shouted, stepping out into the clearing the crowd had made for, what she assumed, the fight that had taken place.

* * *

Nickel was having the most fun he'd had in almost a month. I mean sure, three against was getting tiring but they weren't of a much higher level than first year Signal students.

He dodged a slice then jumped back as a battle hammer slammed into the ground.

 _Wonder where they got such good weapons though._

He didn't get long to ponder on the subject as he swung his weapon hooking one of the swinging scythes on the last girl's rifle. He pulled back with a jerk and decided to go for a tactical retreat.

Waving through the back roads and occasionally slipping onto the roofs, he finally arrived at the airships' landing area. He jumped down and the moment he landed had to swing to the side to avoid the hammer hurtling towards him.

As it whizzed past him, he saw it crash into some guy in the hall.

Funnily enough, she seemed to have realised that throwing her weapon wasn't a great plan and backed off.

Until a hammer slammed her into the ground.

 _Really?_

Nickel sweat dropped, slightly confused at how the guy had moved so fast.

* * *

Sangria slowly picked himself up as he stared at the hammer that had hit him.

 _Oh someone's dying._

He picked it up and scanned the hall. The weaponless girl seemed to be the owner and luckily she was slowly inching away from some other guy.

Sangria took the opportunity and sped across the hall, slipping behind the inattentive girl.

"Isn't this yours?" He asked, just as he slammed it straight into. She lay dazed on the floor as he turned to the other two girls.

He looked over to the other guy he saw and grinned at him. He replied with a cocky smile and Sangria nodded, before rushing the last girl.

He slammed his fist straight into her gut seeing as her reaction time was execrable. Elbowing her to the ground, he turned to see the other guy with the butt of his staff on the other girls head.

Sangria went over to him.

"Hey, thanks for the assist."

"No problem. Shouldn't've hit me with that hammer."

They shook hands and introduced themselves until a loud shout was heard.

* * *

Teal simply watched curiously from the background.

The red guy looked like he was trying to explain himself while the grey one was just standing there silently.

The brown haired girl was simply going apeshit as she scolded the both and she planned on staying far away. She heard a click behind and turned to see the doors open and all the students ran towards them. "Oh for fucks sake." She whined, realising she was smaller than everyone.

 _Fuck it._

She teleported onto the furthest airship.

* * *

Sandie was fuming as she stepped inside the airship. It wasn't very crowded, but the few people there happened to be the source of her ire.

Somehow the two other guys had managed to get along instantly and were pointedly ignoring her.

 _Insolent little shits._

She was not happy and the annoying green haired kid next to her was not helping.

"Fern, please just fuck off."

The short trip went by and they landed in front of Beacon.

Sandie decided that she'd let the two idiots of the hook for now as she stared in awe at the school.

Everyone piled out of the airships and she followed suit, walking out into the fresh air.

The view of the castle that was Beacon was magnificent. It was huge, with multiple towers potruding from the silhouette. The main tower, the CCT, could be seen the most due to being by far the tallest as well as being the largest. Sandie walked along the main avenue that lead to the school in awe of the architecture and sheer size of it. It was nothing like Signal.

For now, she'd forget the idiots, including Fern, and just concentrate on the fact that she was at Beacon!

Besides, no way would she end up on the same team as those two.

She continued on her way, going towards the mess hall, unknowing of just how wrong she was.

* * *

Nickel was pretty amused. This Sangria guy seemed pretty average, other than the fact that he seemed to be an above average fighter and that he apparently had a tattoo. He'd talked to him for a bit and Sangria wasn't really much of a talker.

 _At least not to strangers. Or Faunus._

As much as he seemed indifferent to Nickel's added appendages, he could never be too sure around someone he didn't know.

Nickel had decided he would stick to this guy because it would be easier for him if he at least new one person.

The two walked along the main avenue of Beacon academy, marvelling at the sights of the castle-like school. He walked at the same speed as Sangria, which was honestly really slow. It seemed like he was looking for someone. Who though, Nickel had no clue.

Not that it really mattered. What did was that they needed to get to the mess hall soon, otherwise they would miss the Headmaster's speech, which meant that they could miss important information.

A few minutes past and Nickel and Sangria were milling around in the mess hall, waiting for the headmaster to arrive.

* * *

Sangria was pretty peeved. Koral had disappeared and goddammit he wanted to know where she was.

Sure, she was a year older and probably had responsibilities as a second year, but she couldn't even tell him about it?

He sighed and turned to Nickel. He'd been following him around, not that Sangria minded or cared really. He was company and he wasn't hugely talkative which was honestly a huge plus.

By the time Sangria and Nickel had made it to the mess Hall, Sangria had given up on trying to spot Koral. Hell, he couldn't spot any second years at all.

He milled around for a while in the hall, wondering just where Ozpin was. There was a speech, he knew that, but God he hated waiting.

15 minutes later, Ozpin walked on stage, finally arriving for his speech.

"I apologise for my lateness, I was held back by a few rowdy students."

 _Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if Koral played a part in this._

"As you all know, Beacon is one of the major Huntsmen and Huntress academies and as such, we have quite a high standard for entry exams."

He paused for a moment to drink whatever he had in his mug.

"And despite the large amount of possible students, we have to cut down on recruits. Therefore, we will be holding initiation tomorrow. And do remember, we can't do anything for you unless you plan on working. And working hard."

With that, Ozpin walked off. Most likely to continue dealing with the rowdy students he had mentioned.

"He's… interesting, at best." Nickel said, weirded out by Ozpin's aura and way of being.

Sangria shrugged in reply, not really caring enough to comment.

Glynda took to the microphone and announced that they were now allowed to tour the school freely, but couldn't interrupt second year classes. Everyone also had to come back to the mess hall for the first night.

Really? A huge slumber party with a bunch of high schoolers. That'll go down great.

* * *

Teal was tired as crap, which was a first.

She'd spent the whole time exploring with Recon and she needed some rest. She fell onto her shitty camping mattress and sighed as she closed her eyes.

She wondered what exactly would happen in a room full of hormonal teachers, without adult supervision. But everyone seemed to be under control.

 _They probably have cameras or something._

Teal dozed off, tired and bored.

 _We'll see how initiation goes tomorrow._

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry about the wait. This took longer than I thought it would to write.**

 **Also, initiation will be in next chapter cuz I'm an idiot and I don't know what continuity is.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and here's a little sneak peek of next week's chapter**

 _ **Well, hopefully.**_

* * *

 _Sandie groaned as she lifted her arm, blocking the Deathstalker's stinger with her semblance._

 _"Wouldn't mind a little help here Teal!" She shouted as the little girl teleported above the Grimm, kicking it's face into the ground. She slammed her foot into the Grimm as a shotgun round went straight through it._

 _"You're the one with a gun Sandie." She answered, triumphantly standing on the disintegrating Grimm._

 _"God I hate you sometimes."_

Scratch that. Most of the time.

* * *

 **There you go.**

 **See you next time!**

 **FulmenFloga, out!**


	4. Ch3: Initiation

**_A/N : Arachtides are my OC Grimm. Design wise, just imagine a Minecraft spider as a terrifying and very real monster._**

* * *

Waking up at God knows what hour in the morning and finding out that the only things you still had were your clothes and your weapon wasn't a great way to wake up. However, the small note that Sandie had found that said that she needed to find a _relic_ , whatever that was, and partner up with the first person she touched, who wasn't already partnered, was honestly just rubbing salt in the wound.

She got dressed in the dim candlelight of the small room she'd been moved to and sighed in relief at the touch of the cool metal of her gun.

Unable to reach the annoyingly high candle, she walked out without any kind of light.

"I swear to God they did that on purpose." She muttered as she wandered around whatever corridor she was in. She guessed that all the other students were in the same situation, which made her feel at least a little better.

She wandered for quite a while until she saw a dim light in the distance.

 _Someone must've been tall enough to grab the candle._

Not that it was much of a feat.

She walked a little faster to get closer to the light but once she arrived at the light, she sighed.

"Can you just not touch me. Act like we never even saw each other." She said, doing her _very best_ to glare the guy to death.

Sangria shrugged and slipped past her.

"Wouldn't wanna be your partner anyway." He answered, as he walked off.

Sandie pulled her hand back as she felt something touch, but it couldn't have the guy; he was already off.

 _Whatever, I don't want to find out what it was. Parasitic Grimm doesn't sound great._

She shrugged it off and continued along the dark hall.

* * *

Nickel wasn't a deep sleeper and his keen ears had easily noticed when people came and started taking students.

They weren't malicious, and after a quick peak he realised they looked like staff so Nickel decided to play along, slowing his breathing so that it looked like he was fast asleep.

A few moments later he felt himself get lifted up and paraded around. He wondered where he was being taken until he heard that the footsteps didn't sound like they were on wood or tiles. It felt like like rock, or maybe dirt hardened from overuse.

 _What the hell? Are we outside?_

 _It feels too warm for it to be outside though, so underground?_

Soon enough, he was dropped on the floor and he heard a door shut. His eyes opened and he quickly scanned the room. Small, candlelit and no one else around. He sighed and sat up. Seeing his clothes and a small note, he quickly got dressed before skimming over the note.

 _Partner? Really? And what's this relic thing?_

He had more than a few questions, but he had a feeling he wouldn't really be getting any answers soon.

After what felt like an hour of waiting, he heard his door click. He stood up and pushed it open, realising there had been a lock.

 _Did they want to keep us in until they were done? More ruthless than I thought huh._

Grabbing his staff, he walked out of the annoyingly small room. He'd omitted from taking the candle due to already having night vision.

The halls weren't decorated and seemed more for practical uses than anything. The wheel marks on the ground also hinted at them being utilitary more than anything. Nickel simply walked slowly, waiting to see who he'd come across first.

After a while he spotted a light source further along the corridor.

 _Well, let's see if they're partner material._

His thoughts were confirmed though when he saw just who was holding the light. The Sangria guy from earlier was walking around looking unsurprisingly lost.

"Hey." Nickel said, rather simply. He didn't feel the need to add any extra bullshit, they already knew each other. They might as well just get to the relics and leave. Hopefully quickly. He didn't like being down here.

* * *

Sangria was happy that he now had a reasonable partner, yet he really could've gone without the scared shitless part.

"Do you mind? It's really dark and the candle only helps so much." He said, slightly annoyed despite the fact that he had a partner he might actually get along with. Nickel seemed pretty confused for the most part and Sangria just sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Sangria held out his hand for Nickel to shake, thus confirming their status as partners. Nickel responded in kind rather quickly with a nod.

The two silently agreed on their partnership and walked down the hallway. Sangria was following the tire marks and he had realised they were going deeper and deeper.

"Do you think these relics are right in the center?" Nickel asked. Sangria nodded. For him, this whole place was like a maze with the relics as the prize in the center. It was only a matter of time before the two would reach the relics.

 _Well, hopefully anyway._

After another long while, the duo finally arrived at the center of the maze.

"Didn't expect it to be this lit." Nickel commented, quite obviously surprised at the honestly ridiculous amount of candles.

Sangria shrugged. He honestly didn't care. All he wanted was to get the relic and leave, hopefully before some underground Grimm emerged and did its best to kill every possible student it could.

"Let's just grab whatever these relics are and go." He said with a sigh. Moving forward he saw four stacks of cards.

"Cards huh."

This time it was Nickel's turn to shrug, uncaring as he grabbed one.

"I'm gonna go on a whim and say that the ace is the best card. It's at the top."

Sangria nodded in agreement as he grabbed the ace of clubs. Nickel grabbed the ace of spades and then turned to his partner.

"Alright, let's go-" Nickel started, before being interrupted by a blur of blueish green to the face.

 _At least it wasn't me this time._

* * *

Teal groaned in impatience. She'd been wandering around for ages, at least she thought so, and why wasn't anyone around?

Seeing in the dark didn't help much when there wasn't anything to see and Teal was easily bored so the bland repetitive tunnels of the underground were dulling her brain to the limit.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared. Teal did have night vision, but it was more like looking through dark sunglasses than what one would think of when you said night vision.

"Hey?" Teal asked the, distinctly female silhouette. She felt hands on her shoulders push her back before retracing quickly as she heard a startled cry.

"Ah shit."

 _I wasn't expecting that reaction to getting a partner. I'm just happy I'm not on my lonesome down here. Clearly, she has other worries._

"What does that insinuate?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, despite the knowledge that she probably couldn't see her.

Sandie, in turn, sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just tetchy."

"No worries, I can get that."

Sandie smiled at that and held out her hand.

"We're technically already partners but we may as well make it official."

Teal grinned as she shook the silhouette of a hand. She was happy to have a partner, It meant she'd be less bored.

"Sandie. You are?" The girl asked, giving Teal a grin.

"Teal, nice to meet yo-" She said, cut off as a rock the size of a fist fell between the two girls.

 _Oh for fucks sake!_

She pushed Sandie and started sprinting, dragging Sandie until she caught on and starting running by herself. Not really a good thing considering how slow Teal was in reality.

Sandie had ran off and Teal groaned at her inability to use her semblance properly in a maze she didn't know.

Teal ran as fast as she could, until she realised that despite being out of the collapsing tunnel, there was nothing to run on and she started falling.

Out of reflex she glanced down at the ground and felt the familiar tug of her semblance as she landed on the ground. She wobbled for a moment as she took in her surroundings and realised that Sandie was currently faced with a Deathstalker.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

Sandie groaned as she lifted her arm, blocking the Deathstalker's stinger with her semblance.

"Wouldn't mind a little help here Teal!" She shouted as the little girl teleported above the Grimm, kicking its face into the ground. She slammed her foot into the Grimm as a shotgun round went straight through it.

"You're the one with a gun Sandie." She answered, triumphantly standing on the disintegrating Grimm.

"God, you're insufferable."

She sighed, shaking her head. Luckily the Grimm and been a pretty easy one to kill, it had hardly taken two hits before dissolving.

"Sandie, might wanna use that shield thing again." Teal said, slightly put off by something.

Sandie turned only to be faced with what looked like an overgrown spider.

 _Oh fuck you life._

She quickly created a barrier, blocking the loud screech that pushed them back.

Teal didn't have as much luck as she flew backwards and through the wall.

 _Why are there Arachtides!? Are they trying to kill us!?_

Her panic was starting to be rather a vous but she did her best to calm down. Turning to run, she followed Teal through the whole that said person had previously created.

Only to be faced with two insufferable idiots and suddenly the prospect of an Arachtide seemed all the more appealing.

* * *

Nickel groaned as he sat up, greeted by a small green-haired girl sat on his midriff, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey there, sorry about that." She said, quickly flipping up onto her feet.

 _Hmm, she's quite agile._

Nickel shook his head and sighed as he stood up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it wasn't intentional." He answered, his look making it clear that if it was, she'd better watch out.

The girl simply nodded gratefully and turned to see what Nickel assumed was her partner, a brown-haired girl holding a Barret 50 cal. sniper rifle.

The other girl looked wary and like something was about to attack her. For a second there was a flash of annoyance but it was gone rather fast. Nickel ignored it and grabbed his staff, already alert in case whatever the girl had seen burst in.

Seconds later, the wall collapsed and revealed a Mater Arachtide.

 _Shit, what's a Mater doing this close to grou- Wait, we don't know how deep we are._

"Get ready to fight!" The brown-haired girl shouted, running above and behind the others and translucent barriers before propping her gun up. She was obviously a support fighter and judging from the green-haired girl's weapons, she was another melee.

 _Guess I'm the only mid-ranged then._

The staff clicked as a scythe-like blade came out of one end of his staff.

"Grey, attack his legs. Teal, aim for the the abdomen. Red, attack the head then get outta the way." The brown-haired girl shouted. Maybe he'd just call her Brown.

Nickel nodded, waiting for the signal to attack.

He heard Brown's shout and sped forward, deploying the second blade as he went for the Arachtide's first four legs.

* * *

Sangria nodded reluctantly. He didn't enjoy following orders from Brown Bitch, yes he was calling her that until she proved she wasn't permanently irritated, but Nickel and the other girl, Teal apparently, were ready to obey so he might as well.

The moment he heard the shout, he jumped forward, punching the Arachtide right between the eyes. He wondered briefly how Teal had got above the Grimm so fast but dismissed it. Grabbing onto the Grimm's matted and manky fur he vaulted over its head, slamming his foot into it, with a shotgun round added for extra punch.

He glanced backwards and saw Brown Bitch with her left eye closed and the other hidden behind her sniper's lens. Suddenly he felt in more danger than before and quickly jumped off as he heard Sandie pull the trigger.

Behind him, the Arachtide was faced with a lighting dust bullet that fried it to a crisp. It wasn't enough to kill it though and Nickel, who'd finished the legs, unhooked the end of his weapon and the mini scythe flew through the air and hooked into the Grimm's neck, as he pulled the chain holding the parts of the weapon together strained until the blade followed and sliced straight through the the Arachtide's neck.

The head rolled and stopped below Brown Bitch then dissolved as she fell down from her platform, her semblance failing her.

"Sandie! Are you okay!?" Teal asked, vanishing from in front of Sangria. He turned quickly and saw her next to Brown Bitch.

 _Well that explains a lot._

Sangria decided that he was gonna sit down for a bit until he saw the lift which grabbed his attention.

* * *

Teal fussed over Sandie for about ten minutes until Sandie sat up and told her to back off.

Now, she fiddled with her ace of hearts card as the four sat in an elevator, taking them up to ground level.

Sandie had taken the ace of diamonds and was now standing around, wondering just how far underground they had been.

The other two guys, Nickel and Sangria shed found out, were talking about their weapons and possibly their semblances. Though Teal hadn't seen either of them use theirs. She knew her own and Sandie's though.

She wondered how Recon was doing and who he'd partnered up with. Maybe he got a hot girl, that might elicit a reaction from him, despite his rather stoic attitude.

Teal chuckled at the idea, finding it pretty hilarious.

 _Sandie's staring at me like I'm crazy, shit._

She knew it probably the best idea to have your partner think you were crazy.

Luckily, she was distracted by the ding of the elevator. The door opened and they found themselves in a hall with another thirty odd students.

 _Finally._

* * *

A couple hours later and the hall was full to the brim with students milling about, all more depressed than the last.

The four realised that they had probably got over heavy ground lightly whereas others had got the short end of the stick.

The two duos were separated when Ozpin came on stage and cleared his throat into the mic.

He rambled on for a while and then began with the proclamation of the various teams.

"Fern Kesk partnered with Sherry Sanguin and Recon Jet partnered with Topaz Xanthe as Team FRST with Mr Kesk as leader."

Sandie grinned in the crowd as she finally heard a name she knew after quite a few teams. She was surprised Fern was leader but he'd probably be pretty good if he actually tried.

Teal, on her side, was grinning over the fact that Recon had been partnered with a total babe.

Sure, she hid it well and the shy act also helped, but there was no ignoring it. And hopefully, she would be able to tease the shit out of her new friend.

"Tawny Rust partnered with Roan Blanc and Cyane Manikant partnered with Sigal Amethyst as team TRCS with Mr Rust as leader."

Nickel raised his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting his previous White Fang partner to also be at Beacon, but he had heard that she'd gone to Vale.

Sangria grinned and clapped, not recognising any names nor caring. He just wanted to get this over with. He had a girlfriend to find.

After a few more teams, Ozpin sipped his coffee and had a chilling smirk adorn his face.

"Sandie Kapila partnered with Sangria Burgundy and Nickel Kinzoku partnered with Teal Giada as Team SNST with Miss Kapila as leader."

The four nodded, not surprised by the outcome, until Sandie and Sangria realised just who their partner was.

 _Wai_ _t..._

"What!?"

* * *

 **Oh man, I'm happy that's done.**

 **This wasn't originally gonna take that long to get out, the usual 7-8 days, but shit happened at school and I ended up in hospital with a concussion so I couldn't finish this until later.**

 **Anyway, enough excuses. It's out now and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **As usual, rate and review, tear it apart and tell me how to improve.**

 **I'll see you for the next chapter, that will hopefully take less time.**

 ** _Here's next chapter's preview. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Nickel stared at the image of his face, frozen at the exact moment the Teal's rear slammed into it._

 _"I get that this is to prove a point, but is that particular picture necessary?" He asked, pointedly glaring at the completely indifferent headmaster._

 _Beside it was a thermal photo of Sandie and Sangria touching hands as they walked past each other._

 _Honestly, he didn't really care and from the looks of it, neither did Teal._

 _The main problems were Sangria and Sandie, who seemed to have some kind grudge despite knowing each other for a maximum of 36 hours. If that._

 _Nickel sighed, he couldn't do anything else and if he didn't find some way of relaxing he had a feeling Sangria's and Sandie's foreheads were going to get rather intimate._

* * *

 **There you go.**

 **See you all next time KiranK, out!**


End file.
